Cat Valentine & Justin Bieber
by jellycookie
Summary: Cat Valentine  from Victorious  is moving to Stratford in Canada and is Justin Bieber's new neighbour! But this isn't another ABC Love Story. A. Girl meets the star. B. They fall in love. C. They live happily ever after. This is far from that...
1. The Beginning!

The Story Of Cat Valentine

Hi there! I'm Cat Valentine. I have mahogany brown hair that goes halfway down my upper shoulder. I have hazelnut brown eyes and long legs and a pale white body. I'm dress casually and wear whatever I feel like wearing. I'm 16 and I'm supposedly at Level 10 on the emotional ladder of 10. I get distracted really easil- oh look a squirrel! Sorry, I mean I get distracted really easily. I always say "What's that supposed to mean?". It's my little catchphrase. I have a good sense of humour as all my friends say.

_What's happened? Okay, In case I start this off wrong and as this is my first story I'll tell you what's happening in case you get lost. So Cat Valentine (From the Nickelodeon show Victorious) is moving to Rivermore High School. And right now she's in her new house and unpacking the last box for her house. She has a mother (Tess), father (Harry) and an older brother (William) and a cat (called Marisa) by the way!_

**CAT'S POV**

I grabbed the scissors and held one part of the scissor and cut through the tape. I lifted the two flaps of the cardboard box and then ripped off the wrapping paper. It was full of my stuffed toys of elephants, zebras and seals and stuff. I squealed and jumped up holding my purple elephant and spinning on my heel. William walked into my room where I was in and grabbed my waist and spun me around, at least tried. William is only eight years old. I squealed and waved my arms in the air frantically, for an eight year old he was strong. Maybe he couldn't LIFT me but for sure he could hug me to death.

"Put me down Will!" I giggled pushing him away from me. William put me down and I placed my elephant back into the box. Tess came running up the stairs as I saw her blonde hair flow around her waist. She clicked her heels into my room and picked up my box. "Hey Cat, I want you to go say hi to the neighbours. I brought a box of cupcakes! They're on the kitchen counter. Will has to stay and unpack. I thought he had finished but he hadn't," said Mum giving William the evil eye. I leant my elbow on his shoulder, but he pulled away so I fell on my butt. I yelped in pain but William kindly helped me back up.

"Sure mum!" I replied running downstairs. Everything was in place like it was in California. In the corner there was a Flat Screen TV with two creamy sofas three beanbags in yellow, blue and pink. Then we had the open area living room and kitchen. The whole ground floor was open area. The kitchen was in the shape of a U looking out onto the dining table. There was a built in dishwasher and a sink. There were also cupboards at the bottom of the floor and at the top of the ceiling. And a bathroom and guest room too.

I ran over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the basket full of fairy cupcakes and chocolate muffins. I then ran out of the door and looked right. We lived at the end of the road, but there was a park then houses on the other side. So I looked at my left and there was a house there. Thank god, we're not loners in this neighbourhood. I knocked on the door and a boy about my age answered. He had light blonde hair and beautiful hazelnut eyes and peach pink lips. I giggled at him. "Hello!" I said emphasising on the e. I stroked his hair and giggled even more. "Soft." I muttered pacing back and forth on each foot. He laughed even more and placed one hand on the side of the door, putting his body weight on it. "Hello there." He replied shaking his hair. "You must be the new neighbour?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side then pouted my lips and shrugged. I ducked under his arm and walked in. He spun on his heel and was probably shocked on how open I was.

"So what's your name?" asked the boy crossing his arm and walking towards me. I walked towards his kitchen counter and placed the muffin basket on the counter. I took a seat on their high stools and looked back at him. "Cat." I replied peeling off the fairy cupcake wrapper. The boy took a seat beside me and took a chocolate muffin and also peeled off the wrapper. "Like the animal?" he asked me taking a bite out of the muffin. "What do you mean?" I shrieked dropping the cupcake on my lap. "Woah, woah. It's okay Cat!" he cooed rubbing my back. I bit my lip then shrugged. I picked up my cupcake then took off the icing. It had a picture of a zebra on it, not much of a fairy right? I lifted it up and zoomed around the room making the zebra fly. "So what's your name?" I asked still zooming around the room and jumping on his sofa's trying to chase the zebra.

**BOYS POV**

Okay, so our new neighbour Cat is running around my living room with an icing zebra and jumping on my sofa chasing it.

"So what's your name?" she asked me taking a huge leap from my sofa. She was going to land on my Xbox controller so I ran up to her and stopped her from jumping. "Justin, Justin Bieber." I replied. She obviously wasn't one of my stupid crazy fans launching themselves at me because she would have. She probably would never have heard of me. She laughed and threw the icing slice and it landed perfectly in the bin. "Bieber." She laughed once again clutching the sides of her rib. She totally broke out laughing like a maniac. "Um… okay." I replied back, this girl was freaking me out but I liked her she had a lot of energy. "So what school do you go to?" she asked me switching on the Xbox Console. "I'm scared to tell you. You might stalk me." I mumbled back as a joke. She laughed and flopped her hand back at me reassuring me she wouldn't harm me. "Well why don't you tell me?" I asked. She threw the controller to me and I caught it. Halo was on the screen, and she clicked the Start button. I took a seat and she took a seat beside me. "Well as far as I'm concerned I'm going to Rivermore High School." She sighed pressing a few buttons. I looked at her for one second then turned back to look at my controller as it vibrated in my hand. She had killed me in the game! "You killed me? And oh cool I go there too!" She screamed and flung her controller in the air. "I killed you!" she yelled running around the room like a crazy person. I grabbed her by the hand and told her to calm down. I really had to be careful with what I say, I could really hurt her.

_I'm sorry this isn't the best beginning! I don't fill my stories with corny silly stuff, and by the way it get's more interesting so be sure to check out the next chapter when I update this Story. xox __Love you all! And review please? I'd really like to improve my story, and if you wanna be in my story tell me your age, name & what you look like. Because later on in the story I'm going to need more characters. By the way if there are any spelling mistakes that you are annoyed with: tell me! I know how annoying it can be, so I'll be sure to make up for it in the next chapter by putting you in the beginning of the chapter as a thank you!_


	2. Falling Cat

_**Hello guys! This is Chapter Two! I know I have only just posted Chapter One but I hope you guys like this Chapter! REVIEW! It means a lot to me.**_

**CATS POV**

I had killed Justin Bieber! I felt awful the pain thumping inside like a drum. "Cat! You never killed me, look I'm alive." Said Justin wavering his hands in the air in front of my eyes. I grasped his hands and squeezed them then I squealed and hugged Justin. "You're alive!" I giggled then pulled away from the hug. "Yes I am!" he laughed punching me in the shoulder. "Want to go to the ice-cream parlor with me?" asked Justin looking me in the eye. I loved how he was the same height as me. Most people were either way taller than me or are miles smaller than me. It sucked. "Sure," I stuttered "but I don't have any money." I said digging into my pocket and pulling out nothing. He smiled at me showing his teeth. "It's okay. I'll pay." I awed at him; nobody ever bought me stuff. I hugged him tight then let go and held his hand. "I have a girl friend Cat." Mumbled Justin shaking my hand off. "I'm just holding your hand. It means nothing." I replied locking arms with him. He shrugged. I mean holding hands doesn't mean anything… does it? I continued to lock arms with in and can-can in whatever direction he took me. He was pretty embarrassed. "So…" he said breaking the awkward silence between us. "Do you like gummy bears?" I said with a high pitch. "Yes." He replied taking big long strides he was obviously in a hurry. I took out my phone from my pocket and texted to my Mom.

_**Going to get an ice-cream w the neighbour. I'll b home soon. X**_

I tapped the send button on my iPhone 4 then snuck it back into my pocket. "Awesome. I love Gummy Bears, especially the red ones!" I laughed doing a penguin dance. We were at the door of the ice-cream parlor and I jumped in pure excitement. "Calm down Cat!" joked Justin punching my shoulder. I was wearing a yellow-strapped shirt with a red gummy bear on it and blue ripped denim shorts. I was also using some white trainers. "Okay, okay!" I giggled punching him back in the arm.

**JUSTINS POV**

"Calm down Cat!" I laughed punching her in the shoulder. She looked really pretty with her chocolate brown eyes, which shine in the sun. She is like a big fluffy cuddly ball of energy to me. "Okay, okay!" she giggled punching me back in the arm. She was really nice and I would love to get to know her. I like bubbly characteristics. I went to the store lady and ordered a Super Sticky Treacle Toffee Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream covered with Whipped Cream and sprinkles. I asked what Cat wanted and she just asked for one scoop of Vanilla ice- cream. She just laughed at me, I didn't know why. "Cat why on earth are you laughing at me?" I asked bursting into laughter because of her. She clutched her ribs and started breathing heavily taking a breath between each word she said: "You ordered so much!" I just raised one eyebrow at her. She found that funny, she surely doesn't have that a good sense of humor. I flicked my hair in her direction and passed the lady a ten-dollar bill as she handed me the ice-cream cups. I took both ice-cream cups and handed one two her. She mimed the words 'thank you' and took a spoonful of Vanilla into her mouth. We took a seat beside the window and she crossed her legs looking right at me. "What time is it?" I asked her looking at my invisible watch on my wrist. She laughed and took out her iPhone 4 which looked really cool and tapped the screen. "It's 5 o'clock." She replied locking her screen once again and placing it in her pocket. "Aaaah," I replied taking a bite out of my ice cream. "I have to be home by six. My mom's back then." I stuttered rolling my eyes. "Ooh!" she said in excitement. "Can I meet her?" I looked at her with the sparkle in her eyes. "At school?" I replied with plead in my eyes. "Okay!" she replied sadly finishing off her ice cream. "I might have to be home by five thirty. We eat at six. My little brother Will get's hungry fast and sleeps at like seven." I nodded with my mouth full. I swallowed the huge chunk of toffee as it slowly slipped down my throat. It was very viscous. "Hey what's your phone number?" I asked her. She took out her phone and tore of a bit of her napkin and took a pen from her pocket. She wrote down a few numbers and handed the napkin piece to me.

**CATS POV**

We were talking for over thirty minutes until it suddenly came into mind I had to leave. "Oh funny muffins." I cursed standing up from the table and opening the door to leave. Justin followed behind me and held my hand. "What?" he asked. "I have to go home. Remember?" I clicked my phone to see I had five text messages; three from Mum and two from will they read:

_**Mum: Cat? Where are you! Come home!**_

_**Mum: Kitty Cat! Where are you? Xoxox**_

_**Mum: Cat! Please don't ignore me babe! X**_

_**William: Cat, Mom's gonna kill you come home!**_

_**Willam: OMG Cat! There's a whole stash of red Gummy Bears at home waiting for you to eat them! Come home or I'll eat them! :o**_

I started running and looked back at Justin and waved. He waved back and I sprinted all the way to the house. I rang the doorbell and Mum answered her eyes all red and tears streaming down her cheek. I gave her a huge warm hug.

"Oh babe!" she cried crying even more. I pulled away from her and dried her tears as we sat down on the sofa together. "Mum, you have to learn to chill. I was only gone for about an hour getting ice cream!" I giggled grabbing her arm and hugging it affectionately. "But you said soon," Mum cried rubbing her tissue viciously to her eyes making her skin go light red. "Soon isn't an hour." I hugged Mum again. I felt really guilty. "I'm sorry Mum! But you have to trust me! I'm sixteen!" My mum nodded and I left her and ran up to my room. I cuddled up in my blanket and switched on my Mac Laptop. I logged onto AIM; ToriTeen1 and Jadeex were online. I clicked on Jadeex and started typing. We both had a whole conversation for about two hours. I definitely missed my dinner, though I think only Dad and Will had dinner. So much drama in one day, though it may seem like so little. But anyway, Jade's conversation with me went a little like this:

_**CitCat: Jade!**_

_**Jadeex: Cat!**_

_**CitCat: OMG, I miss California so much!**_

_**Jadeex: Aw, California misses you too!**_

_**CitCat: How's the crew?**_

_**Jadeex: They're fine.**_

_**CitCat: THEY DON'T MISS ME?**_

_**Jadeex: Of course they do!**_

_**CitCat: Oh okay. Well anyway, I got an ice cream with my new neighbor! He's really nice!**_

_**Jadeex: What's his name?**_

_**CitCat: Justin Bieber.**_

_**Jadeex: The Justin Bieber?**_

_**CitCat: What do you mean!**_

_**Jadeex: Umm, never mind Cat.**_

And we just kept talking about how Robbie, Tori and stuff. But I didn't know WHY she freaked a bit on when I said Justin Bieber. Well, you can't get Jade can you.

**JUSTINS POV**

I was left to walk home alone. So I did. I eventually reached home and ran upstairs to my room and looked out of my window. I saw Cat laying on her back her neck on the edge of the bed, leaving her head to dangle. Her hair was touching the floor and she was obviously texting somebody with her phone in the air. She kicked up her legs in the air but then did a backwards roll and she totally freaked by screaming. Then got up and stood up like a ninja making sure nobody saw her. But I was in tears of laugher. She suddenly noticed me then smacked herself on the forehead. She opened her window and looked at me gesturing for me to open my window. So I did. There was a tree in between the two houses, which was really cool I think.

Suddenly Cat got out of her window. "What are you doing?" I shouted in a whisper if that's even possible. "Coming over to you." She replied. I smacked my head. "You're going to fa-" Her shrieking as she fell to the ground interrupted me. I watched her lie there probably unconscious, as she wasn't doing anything. I freaked out so I dashed downstairs. I tripped over my own feet on the stairs but I picked myself back up and ran to the back yard. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and brought her to my room and lay her on my bed. She lay there quietly like an angel, not making a sound. I stroked her face. But suddenly the thought pushed into my head. _**What if she was dead? What if she wouldn't remember anyone or anything? Will she be okay?**_

_**Hey, that's the end of Chapter Two. I'm hoping I didn't make any typos at all in this chapter **__**(fingers crossed) but nobody's perfect. Please review me and just to clear this up: I am not a corny person neither a drama queen. So I really struggle at these kind of things. It would help if Cat had a different personality but she doesn't. I might change it in the future, because hey it is my story right? So to you all who love drama, romance and cheesy/corny moments: Check out my next chapter. But for sure in Chapter 4,5 and 6 there will be all these interesting things. When I write those chapter's it will be drama day. But for now, this is at a Level 1 on all of those genres. I love you all!**_

_**- Jelly Cookies **_


End file.
